


My "Trick or Treat" Romance 2020

by Chieana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Blood and Gore, Gen, Haunted mansion, Horror, Murder-Suicide, Ouija, Seriously three people die horrifically, ghost summoning, proceed at own risk, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: During the writing of The Black Parade, the members of My Chemical Romance decide to have a chat with one of the ghosts haunting the Paramoure Mansion.-My Trick or Treat Romance entry, the prompt was Ouija Board.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	My "Trick or Treat" Romance 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, after all that porn in kinktober, it is time for me to post something really fucked up and gruesome in a whole different way! This is a horror story. Three people get killed horrifically. This is explicitly explained in the story. I don't know how to give trigger warnings for this, but assume the worst.
> 
> Seriously, proceed at your own risk. I nearly cried while writing this. Read the tags before attempting to read this.
> 
> Good luck, I'll have tissues for you at the bottom...

“I don’t think this is a good idea, guys,” Gerard trailed off, looking at the excited faces of his band mates. They were hanging out in the living room. Gerard was seated in the middle of the couch, Mikey on one side and Bob on the other. Ray was slumped in a bean bag next to Mikey, while Frank was upside down on his bean bag in front of Gerard. Mikey’s eyes shot between everyone’s faces, a carefully blank look on his own. Bob rolled his eyes and huffed. Frank bounced excitedly in front of Gerard. It was kind of amazing how he was so movable while upside down.

“You’re just scared! Come on, let’s talk to these assholes keeping you awake all night,” Frank said, somehow making it sound suggestive. Gerard pinched his nose and took a deep breath. Ray kicked him with a smile.

“No matter what happens, it will be great inspiration for the album, just keep that in mind,” the guitarist encouraged. Gerard grimaced. They were at the start of writing their new album, Gerard unsure of what they were going to call it yet. All he knew was that he was planning a very chromatic look for them. Maybe skeleton make-up. That would be so cool. 

“Dude, it’s just a Ouija board, those things are bullshit anyway. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Frank said with a grin. Gerard glared at him. His band mates had been getting bored while Gerard and Mikey had been freaking out, their rooms clearly haunted by evil spirits, and had now suggested communing with the ghosts in the house through the frankly ominous looking Ouija board they had the day before: their first day in the mansion.

“I know you’re bullshitting me right now. You believe the fuck out of it,” Gerard pointed out.

“No I don’t! I’m not some scared little kid!” Frank retaliated, frowning at him.

“I never said-”

“Guys, let’s just grab the Ouija board, meet in Mikey’s bedroom at midnight and pretend to talk to some ghosts, okay?” Bob interrupted. Gerard still really didn’t like the idea, but the rest all seemed to want to do it. He guessed he could sit around at midnight surrounded by his band mates, it would at least be better than lying awake the whole night by himself.

“Alright, alright,” Gerard said. Ray and Frank whooped and high-fived each other. Frank ran off, presumably to grab the Ouija board. Gerard’s eyes shot towards his brother, raising an eyebrow. Mikey looked away.

“Gerard, don’t worry, okay? It’s nonsense. And even if we were to talk to a ghost, they can’t actually hurt us, alright?” Bob reassured Gerard. Gerard slouched and hummed.

“I’m really curious about why the ghost is still even hanging around. There haven’t been any recorded deaths for years,” Mikey said.

“Yeah! That’s something we should ask about. I wanna ask about what music they connect to, see if we can get some inspiration. But really, there’s no way we’re gonna actually be able to speak to a ghost, duh,” Ray popped up. Bob laughed.

“Yeah, nothing’s gonna happen, dude. Ghosts and shit don’t exist, so just relax and we’ll make up our own answers,” Bob said. Gerard groaned.

“Don’t fucking try to scare us, man. Now I’m even less keen on doing this,” Gerard said. The others snorted.

“’Even less keen’ I see you’ve been obsessing over British media again,” Mikey said.

“Hey! I’m just saying Bob is not gonna touch the fucking board, he’ll be on writing duty,” Gerard said. Ray giggled and Bob rolled his eyes.

“I’m scared too, Gee. I’m just curious to see if we can help them, you know?” Mikey said and bumped against Gerard. Gerard sighed and leaned against Mikey’s side.

“Well, I’m gonna go and get some snacks and booze for tonight. One beer each! None for Gee,” Bob said and wandered off. Ray looked between the brothers silently for a moment before smiling. Frank came bounding back into the room and sat down on the couch next to the siblings, plugging in his laptop.

“Why did you grab your laptop?” Ray asked warily. Frank hummed and pressed the power button.

“We need to do some research, duh. We don’t want to upset any of the ghosts or whatever, you know?” he pointed out. Gerard felt a chill roll down his spine. Mikey raised an eyebrow and rubbed Gerard’s arm.

“It’s nothing,” Gerard murmured. Ray had sat down closer to Frank in the meantime. They spend the rest of the afternoon looking up guides on how to best use the board and what to do, but mostly, what NOT to do, in case they managed did manage to commune with a ghost.

“Bob, I swear to fucking God, if you scare us for no reason, I’ll kick you to the curb myself,” Gerard warned when they all huddled together in Mikey’s bedroom that night. The lights were off, but they had lit the room with a couple of long-lasting candles to add to the atmosphere. There was plenty of light coming from outside too, the outside lights close enough to provide a comfortable amount of light to the room. Bob sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to, Gee. I hate going through the hall at night, ghosts are fucking scary. I think we’re all equally scared right now,” Bob said. Frank snorted and was about to object, but Mikey smacked a hand over his mouth.

“Just- shut up, Frank. You’re probably the most scared out of all of us,” Mikey said. Frank grimaced and licked over Mikey’s hand, but _Mikey did not retract it_. Frank’s eyes widened in awe. Gerard sighed and plopped down onto the floor, Ray joining him soon after.

“I’ll write down whatever you guys tell me to, alright?” Bob said and sat down at the corner table. The others nodded and arranged themselves around the board, Mikey removing his hand from Frank’s mouth and wiping it on his jeans. Frank was unusually silent and still after sitting down next to Gerard, staring at the board with rapidly moving eyes.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Ray said and placed a hand on the plaque. Gerard sighed deeply and did the same. Frank joined in and swallowed, looking around panicky. Mikey looked at each of his brothers before looking at the plaque. He placed his hand on it too.

“Good. Now, remember, no matter what happens, do NOT remove your hand from the plaque. No matter what. Do I make myself clear?” Ray said seriously. Frank nodded and squeaked. Gerard breathed out a shaky “Yes” and Mikey nodded too. They looked at Bob who waved the paper and pen to them. The candles in the room flickered ominously.

“Is there a ghost among us?” Ray asked steadily. They waited and stared at the plaque. Nothing happened. Frank giggled a little in clear relief. Mikey breathed out shakily. Gerard flinched when he heard a thump above him.

“Wait, what was that?” Gerard said and looked up. Everyone grew silent and looked around.

“Dude, there’s nothing there, the house is giving you the creeps,” Frank said in a high voice, his smile shaky as he stared at Gerard with big eyes. Gerard pursed his lips and nodded, looking down again.

“Alright, again then,” Ray said and cleared his throat. “Are we in the presence of someone beyond the grave?” Ray asked steadily. At first, nothing happened again. Ray was about to stop the session when Gerard gasped as the plaque suddenly moved under their fingers. Frank whimpered. Mikey glanced up and saw tears dripping down Frank’s face.

“Yes,” Ray said with a squeak. Gerard was hyperventilating as he stared down at the board. Frank whimpered and shook his head. The plaque had landed on yes. Bob wrote it down on the paper.

“I don’t like this, guys,” Frank said as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto the board. Bob screamed and jumped away from them, the chair tumbling over. The board had started glowing. Mikey tightened his hand on the plaque and so did Ray. That was the most important part. Don’t move your hand away from the plaque, you have to follow through.

“Hold on, Frank!” Gerard screamed. His hand trembled, but stayed on the plaque and so did Frank’s. The glowing intensified until a figure appeared above it. A man, who must have been around their ages, wearing an old-fashioned night gown. He looked angry, a large laceration on his face making his expression twisted and terrifying. Mikey whimpered and felt himself trembling. The ghost flashed for a second, the image of a large dark creature spitting fire appearing in Mikey’s mind before seeing the ghost again.

“Fuck guys, did you see that!?” Bob yelled from his spot against the wall.

“Yes, you fuck-wad, we’re right here!” Gerard yelled back. Frank grew pale and started shivering. Ray muttered something under his breath, but Mikey couldn’t make out what it was.

“I think that was a fucking demon dude! There was a page, online, you can’t summon demons with the board, but the ghost could be infected!” Frank sobbed.

“Bob, shut the fuck up!” Mikey yelled. Bob sank to his knees next to the table. The ghost seemed content to just float in the air, although he seemed to be screaming angrily at nothing without making a sound.

“Please, God, forgive us,” Frank whimpered out, eyes cast fearfully onto the ghost before them. Gerard sniffed and bumped an arm into him to try and comfort him.

Suddenly, the ghost stopped moving. His gaze swept across the room until it settled on Bob’s shivering figure. It lifted an arm and squeezed the air. Bob gasped and grabbed his arm and then his chest. He fell to the floor shaking, eyes wide and gasping. He twitched and pressed onto his chest until suddenly, he just… stopped. The others gaped at him with wide eyes. Bob remained motionless on the floor, eyes vacant and hand dropping audibly from his chest.

“No! Bob!” Frank screamed and got up. Gerard howled in fear, Mikey gasped.

“Frank! You idiot! Get your hand on the plaque!” Ray screamed, but it was too late. Frank gasped and moaned in pain as suddenly his body was lifted off the floor. The ghost appeared to be laughing and moved his arms erratically in the air, flashing in and out of existence.

Frank screamed in agony as his clothes and skin were ripped apart. He cried out as his hand was ripped from his body and landed against the wall with a loud thump. A leg was soon to follow. His gut ripped open and his intestines flopped out before bursting. Gerard got doused in the blood and other bodily fluids, spilling from Frank’s body as it was ripped to pieces before their eyes.

“Frankie,” Mikey whimpered. Ray was looking down and started crying. Gerard couldn’t look away, tears spilling endlessly through the blood covering his face. Then it was over. Frank’s head got ripped off his chest and landed on their hands still holding the plaque. Mikey hurled and threw up next to him, the sight of Frank’s agonised expression, his dead eyes, it was too much. Gerard was hyperventilating again. Ray just whimpered. A crack of thunder hit the house, startling them. Gerard flinched and his hand slipped off the plaque.

“Oh no,” he whispered before slowly standing up and walking to one of the closets.

“No!” Mikey howled. “Gerard! No! Fuck!” Ray sobbed and slumped down, his body trembling, but his hand still clutching the plaque. Gerard sobbed and seemed to be struggling.

“It’s controlling me! Mikey! It’s not the ghost, it can’t hurt us! It’s a demon-” Gerard cut himself off with an agonised cry bumping into the closet, hands shakily opening it and grabbing something from inside. Gerard was crying as he walked back, his mouth almost seemed seared shut, but there was nothing on his face to indicate this.

“Gee, you can’t, please,” Mikey sobbed. Gerard’s tears flowed stronger, he looked at Mikey. Mikey read the clear message in his eyes: “I’m sorry, I love you.” Gerard flinched and grunted twitching in pain.

“Gerard,” Ray said shakily and looked at the singer. Gerard lifted his hand, holding a shining knife which glimmered in the ghastly light of the room. Mikey felt like his heart stopped as the blade raised ever higher until it reached Gerard’s neck. Ray gaped and Mikey felt his hand tremble on the plaque. He grabbed onto Ray’s pinkie with his own, assuring his hand wouldn’t leave the plaque accidentally. Gerard gasped for air as tears kept flowing from his face, a panicked look on his face.

There was a thundering rumble through the house, things outside of the room bursting and breaking. Mikey tensed and looked around wildly, before focusing back on Gerard, who was struggling and crying. There was despair and grief in Gerard’s eyes. Regret. Mikey wished he could do something to stop it. Then Gerard’s eyes turned black and the knife slashed deep through his neck, cutting it open and spraying blood over Ray and Mikey. Mikey screamed as Gerard’s body dropped down lifelessly. The ghost was flickering more intensely now, warping the shadows in the room.

Ray sobbed and ripped his hand away from the plaque to cover his head. Mikey gasped and stopped screaming, removing his own hand from the plaque to hold onto Ray. Ray shrieked as suddenly something ripped open the leg of his jeans. Mikey sobbed, scared, grieving, trying to accept that this was how he was going to die. Because of some stupid fucking game. They shouldn’t have done this.

“Ray, please,” Mikey sobbed and grabbed him tightly. There was a loud cracking noise and Ray cried out in pain. Mikey shivered and looked down, seeing Ray’s leg twisted unnaturally. Suddenly he felt himself get stabbed over and over, light stabs making him bleed. It was over for them. It was over. Done. They were dead. Another crack of thunder rumbled through the house and suddenly it was pitch black, like all the lights had vanished. The board’s glow dimmed and disappeared, leaving them in the dark. Ray and Mikey were panting, leaned against each other on the floor. There was another strike of thunder, but far away and they became aware of the sound of rain pattering against the windows. They looked around, the candles relit themselves and the light from outside streamed back into the room again, and observed the state of the room.

Bob’s dead body was next to the table, there were pieces of Frank scattered all across the room. Gerard’s body laid still in front of them. Mikey curled up and screamed. Ray got up shakily, hopping clumsily towards the door. He opened it into the empty hallway. He turned back and turned on the light. He hurled at the gruesome sight in the room. He looked away and moved out, leaving Mikey curled up and screaming in the room. Eventually he made it to the landline and he dialled 911. He sobbed and leaned against the wall, leaving smears of blood in his wake.

“911, what's your emergency?” Ray gasped and cried when the operator’s voice filtered into his ear.

“They’re all dead, please, help us,” he sobbed out. He put his palm against the wall to steady himself, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him.

“What is your location and what is the emergency?” the operator responded calmly. Ray punched the wall and clenched his jaw before responding. His leg hurt so bad and everything was growing dim around him.

“We’re at the Paramour Estate in LA, please. My friends- There’s only one other left, we don’t know what happened. They’re all dead, please,” Ray whimpered, the fight leaving him as he slumped down the wall to his knees, buckling further down when his broken leg failed him. The operator asked more, but Ray dropped the phone, sobbing uncontrollably as he stared at his blood-covered hands.

Mikey stopped screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all okay! *hands out tissues copiously* I'm so sorry! Let's pretend they all joined the Black Parade and don't remember what happened, okay? 😢


End file.
